falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
LT.MSG
{100}{}{To porucznik armii Mistrza.} {101}{LIEUT1}{A co my tu mamy? Powiedziano mi, że pragniesz wyjawić informacje najwyższej wagi. W samej rzeczy mam taką nadzieję.} {102}{}{Ee, tak.} {103}{}{Nie komuś tak brzydkiemu jak ty.} {104}{}{Pod jednym warunkiem.} {105}{}{Jej!} {106}{LIEUT1A}{Obelga. Jakie to satyryczne. Zdefiniowałbym ci to słowo, lecz poszłoby to na marne, nieprawdaż? Przejdźmy do twoich dwóch opcji: możesz mi powiedzieć to, co chcę wiedzieć, albo ja mogę się tym zająć... po mojemu.} {107}{}{Wybieram możliwość "żadne z powyższych".} {108}{}{OK, ale pod jednym warunkiem.} {109}{}{W porządku, powiem ci. Moja Krypta jest po drugiej stronie gór, daleko na wschód stąd. Znajdziecie ją w pobliżu dziwnej skały w kształcie półkopuły... To co teraz dostanę?} {110}{LIEUT1B}{Nie sądzę, żebym coś oferował. Lecz podziękuję ci za wskazanie mi, gdzie leży twoja Krypta. Z pewnością Mistrz będzie... taki wdzięczny.} {111}{LIEUT2}{Jak miło dla obu stron. A teraz, jeśli raczysz, położenie twojej Krypty.} {112}{}{Jest ee... Jest ee...} {113}{}{Pod jednym warunkiem, koleś.} {114}{}{Dałeś się wystrychnąć na dudka, nie? Nigdy ci tego nie powiem!} {115}{}{OK, OK! Tylko mnie nie zabijaj! Powiem ci wszystko, co wiem!} {116}{LIEUT3}{Warunki? Jakie to zachwycające. No dalej, rozbaw mnie twoim... warunkiem.} {117}{}{Chcę odejść wolno.} {118}{}{Załóż sobie na głowę jakąś torbę, żeby można było wytrzymać w twojej obecności.} {119}{}{Chcę móc ci najpierw zadać kilka pytań.} {120}{LIEUT4}{Cóż za znakomite poczucie humoru. Szkoda, że ja go nie posiadam. Zatem... położenie twojej Krypty, jeśli łaska.} {121}{}{W porządku, ale mogę ci najpierw zadać kilka pytań?} {122}{}{Nie mam zamiaru niczego mówić, a ty nie jesteś w stanie mnie do tego nie zmusić.} {123}{}{Jest ee... Jest ee...} {124}{LIEUT5}{Ależ naturalnie, mój drogi człowieku. Jestem ciekaw choćby tylko się przekonać, o co spytasz.} {125}{}{Co tu robicie?} {126}{}{Dla kogo pracujesz?} {127}{}{Co chcesz ze mną zrobić?} {128}{}{Może pozwoliłbyś mi po prostu odejść?} {129}{LIEUT7}{Mój drogi człowieku, to Wielki Prokreator! Tutaj stworzymy innych członków rasy panów i zagwarantujemy Jedność. Zapewniam cię, że to wszystko jest całkiem wspaniałe.} {130}{}{Opowiedz mi o Jedności.} {131}{}{Wygląda na takie. Czemu potrzebujecie tego wszystkiego do, ee, prokreacji?} {132}{}{No więc kto jest szefem?} {133}{LIEUT8}{Obecnie istnieje drobny... problem w procesie rozrodczym. Prowadzi się nad nim prace. Na razie musimy używać Kadzi do zmieniania ludzi w supermutantów. Za moment doświadczysz tego zaszczytu osobiście.} {134}{}{O, milusio. Jeszcze kilka pytań, zanim... zaszczytuję?} {135}{lieut8a}{Jak mógłbym odrzucić tak wyrażoną prośbę?} {136}{LIEUT9}{Naturalnie. Czasu ci u nas dostatek... wierz mi.} {137}{LIEUT10}{Jedność to nasz cel. To całkiem proste, doprawdy. Z pewnością nawet tobie udało się spostrzec postępujący upadek cywilizacji?} {138}{}{No tak, ale...} {139}{LIEUT11}{Supermutant to zaawansowane stadium ewolucji człowieka. By ocalić świat, przemienimy wszystkie wartościowe jednostki. Proste, wydajne, wspaniałe.} {140}{}{Więc zmieniacie wszystkich w wielkie, zielone, brzydkie mutanty, żeby ocalić świat?} {141}{}{W czym jesteście bardziej zaawansowani?} {142}{}{Ale nie ma tu mowy o swobodzie wyboru.} {143}{LIEUT12}{Twój ludzki umysł jest raczej zbyt słabo wyposażony, aby sobie z tym poradzić, zatem na razie wystarczy proste "tak". Niebawem wszyscy na świecie zostaną przemienieni, i zapanuje Pokój.} {144}{}{Ale co z dobrowolnością?} {145}{}{Mówisz mi, że nie będzie wojen?} {146}{LIEUT13}{Czy to za sprawą twojej decyzji matka wydała cię na ten pokryty popiołem świat? My, supermutanci, jesteśmy najlepiej przystosowani do świata, który nadejdzie. Czymże jest swoboda wyboru w porównaniu z życiem?} {147}{}{Dyskusyjny pogląd. Ale w czym jesteście lepiej przystosowani niż normalni ludzie?} {148}{}{Ale to źle zmuszać ludzi, by żyli na czyjąś modłę!} {149}{LIEUT14}{To intuicyjnie oczywiste nawet dla skrajnie niedbałego obserwatora. Jesteśmy wysoce inteligentni i odporni na choroby. Silni przeżywają! Naszym celem jest ulepszenie rasy ludzkiej.} {150}{}{Całkiem podniosły cel. Co was czyni takimi?} {151}{LIEUT15}{Aach, cuda technologii. Przed Wojną ludzcy naukowcy wyprodukowali lek nazwany FEV. Został opracowany, by stworzyć człowieka doskonałego.} {152}{}{Więc jesteś człowiekiem doskonałym?} {153}{LIEUT16}{Lepiej. Więcej niż człowiekiem. Ja też byłem niegdyś człowiekiem. Jak ty, byłem larwą taplającą w błocie, przed wystawieniem na działanie FEV i przejściem mojej wspaniałej transformacji.} {154}{}{Więc planujecie zanurzyć wszystkich w tym FEV?} {155}{LIEUT17}{W samej rzeczy. Teraz rozumiesz.} {156}{}{Ee, jasne, że tak. Czy mogę ci zadać jeszcze kilka pytań?} {157}{}{Ale to złe!} {158}{LIEUT18}{Och, jakie to rozczarowujące. Tak liczyłem, że dostrzeżesz światło zanim... Cóż, kiedy będziesz jednym z nas, z pewnością zrozumiesz. Wtedy przyjmiesz Jedność.} {159}{}{Nigdy! To zło. Zło, mówię ci!} {160}{}{Może. Czy najpierw mogę ci zadać jeszcze kilka pytań?} {161}{LIEUT19}{Żadnych wojen i żadnych chorób. Wszystkich supermutantów wiąże Jedność. Jesteśmy nadzieją dla świata.} {162}{}{Dla mnie brzmi to jak mrzonka.} {163}{}{W jakim sensie jesteście nadzieją świata?} {164}{LIEUT20}{Wszyscy pracujemy dla Mistrza, by podtrzymywać chwałę Jedności. Rozumiesz, On był pierwszy.} {165}{}{Jak to się stało, że dla niego pracujesz?} {166}{}{Czym jest Jedność?} {167}{LIEUT21}{To los. Szczęśliwy traf. Byłem najsilniejszy z mojej partii zanurzeń w wirusie, i zawsze popierałem idee Jedności oraz Mistrza, gdyż On ma rację. A za moje oddanie zostałem nagrodzony.} {168}{}{Jakim wirusie?} {169}{}{Więc jaki jest ten Mistrz?} {170}{LIEUT22}{Przed Wojną ludzie opracowali wirus nazwany FEV, aby stworzyć człowieka doskonałego. Odnieśli sukces, jak możesz stwierdzić na pierwszy rzut oka. Mistrz jako pierwszy prawdziwie wykorzystał pełen potencjał FEV.} {171}{}{To gdzie jest ten Mistrz?} {172}{}{Jak to działa?} {173}{LIEUT23}{Zajmują Go Dzieci Katedry. Oni faktycznie uważają nas za bogów. Ale cóż, kto może ich winić.} {174}{}{Rety, czyż nie jesteśmy zarozumiali?} {175}{}{Myślicie, że jesteście bogami?} {176}{LIEUT24}{Czy szczerość to zarozumialstwo? Jesteśmy następnym ogniwem ewolucji. Poprzez naszą Jedność świat przetrwa. Gdzie w tym jest zarozumiałość?} {177}{}{Może w tym twoim groteskowym łbie?} {178}{}{Cóż, jak tam sobie chcesz. Czy mogę ci zadać jeszcze kilka pytań?} {179}{LIEUT25}{Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteśmy po prostu przyszłością.} {180}{}{Nie wierzę ci.} {181}{}{Zanim nadejdzie przyszłość, jest jeszcze parę innych spraw, które budzą moją ciekawość.} {182}{LIEUT26}{Och, podejrzewam, że to wielce wykracza poza twoją zdolność pojmowania. Lecz nie martw się. Wkrótce twoje oczy zostaną otwarte ku zupełnie nowemu życiu.} {183}{}{Co ty masz na myśli!?} {184}{}{Zanim to nastąpi, jest jeszcze parę innych spraw, które budzą moją ciekawość.} {185}{LIEUT27}{wzdycha. Jeszcze nie udało ci się do tego dojść? Jesteś pierwszorzędnym normalem. Niebawem będziesz jednym z nas.} {186}{}{Co powiesz na "mowy nie ma"?} {187}{}{Zanim stanę się nurzańcem takim jak ty, jest jeszcze parę innych spraw, które budzą moją ciekawość.} {188}{}{Czemu jestem pierwszorzędnym człowiekiem?} {189}{LIEUT28}{Proszę bardzo, zadawaj swoje pytania. Nie śpieszy nam się.} {190}{LIEUT29}{On był naszym przewodnikiem na drodze do życiodajnego wirusa, i On jest Ojcem dla nas wszystkich. I On tak bardzo pragnie cię poznać. Mam nadzieję, że poczytujesz to sobie za zaszczyt.} {191}{}{Ee... OK. O co chodzi z tym wirusem? Co to jest?} {192}{}{Przed obdarzeniem mnie tym zaszczytem, może odpowiedziałbyś jeszcze na parę pytań?} {193}{}{Gdzie on się znajduje?} {194}{LIEUT30}{FEV uległ mutacji wskutek promieniowania z czasu Wojny. Żyjący na tym jałowym pustkowiu są wystawieni na działanie tego zmutowanego FEV, co w istocie zaszczepia ich od pełnych efektów.} {195}{}{Więc?} {196}{}{Więc potrzebujecie nieskażonych ludzi, aby tworzyć supermutantów?} {197}{LIEUT31}{Więc pochodzisz z Krypty, i twój organizm był jedynie w ograniczonym zakresie wystawiony na działanie tego zmutowanego wirusa. Pierwotny FEV w Kadziach powinien zadziałać całkiem dobrze w twoim przypadku.} {198}{}{A skąd to wiesz?} {199}{LIEUT32}{Przeprowadziliśmy szeroko zakrojone eksperymenty na ludziach, by dojść do tego wniosku. Mój Mistrz poszukuje nieotwartych Krypt, aby dowieść Swych teorii. A ty się akurat zjawiasz. Jak altruistycznie z twojej strony.} {200}{}{Nie znajdziecie mojej Krypty.} {201}{}{Cóż, zanim nastąpi to, co ma nastąpić, jest jeszcze parę innych spraw, które budzą moją ciekawość.} {202}{LIEUT33}{Och, rety, twój umysł jest bardziej błyskotliwy, niż myślałem. Teraz wiesz, dlaczego potrzebna jest nam twoja Krypta.} {203}{}{Szkoda tylko, że jej nie dostaniecie.} {204}{}{To wielka Krypta. Może najpierw udzielisz mi jeszcze paru drobnych odpowiedzi?} {205}{LIEUT34}{Odejść? Sądzę... Pozwól, że sprawdzę... Ależ tak, nieomal się zaśmiałem! Jakie to cudownie humorystyczne. Jedynym miejscem, do którego pójdziesz, jest Kadź. Lecz najpierw powiesz mi, gdzie leży twoja Krypta.} {206}{}{Mam nadzieję, że potrafisz znieść odmowę.} {207}{LIEUT35}{Przekonamy się, nieprawdaż?} {208}{lieut35a}{O dziwo, faktycznie sądzę, że nie zamierzasz mi tego wyjawić. Będziemy musieli to zmienić!} {209}{LIEUT36}{Lepiej się teraz czujesz? Ponieważ tortury są tak skrajnie głupią, choć osobliwie satysfakcjonującą i skuteczną metodą, zapytam cię jeszcze raz po dobroci. Gdzie... jest... Krypta!?} {210}{}{A. Takiego. Wała.} {211}{}{Wygrałeś. Jest za górami na zachodzie. Naszkicuję ci mapę.} {212}{LIEUT37}{Bardzo liczyłem, że to powiesz.} {213}{LIEUT37b}{I jak? Jesteśmy bardziej... rozmowni? A na czym to stanęliśmy? Ach, oczywiście... Krypta.} {214}{}{Możesz... o niej... pomarzyć.} {215}{}{Wygrałeś. Jest za górami na zachodzie. Naszkicuję ci mapę.} {216}{LIEUT38}{Ach, czuję się o wiele lepiej. A ty?... Teraz bądź dobrym człowieczkiem i powiedz mi, gdzie leży twoja Krypta. To się robi skrajnie nudne.} {217}{}{Idź do diabła.} {218}{}{Powiem! Tylko już nie rób mi krzywdy!} {219}{}{Naprawdę bardzo podziwiam twoją niezłomność. Straż, zabrać go z powrotem do jego celi i przygotować do zanurzenia. Powie nam, gdzie jest jego Krypta, kiedy będzie jednym z nas.} {220}{}{Skoro jesteś taki pewny, że wszystko powiem po zanurzeniu, to po co to wszystko?} {221}{LIEUT39a}{Cóż, widzisz, jest taka drobna niedoskonałość. Czasami, nie zawsze, pamięć danej osoby ulega, hm... jak by to powiedzieć, przerwaniu wskutek zanurzenia. Zatem istnieje niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że zapomnisz położenie Krypty.} {222}{}{Więc nie możecie sobie pozwolić na zanurzenie mnie.} {223}{}{Wygląda na to, że obie strony są wydymane.} {224}{LIEUT39b}{Niestety, w obecnej sytuacji muszę podjąć ryzyko. Naprawdę potrzebuję tej informacji.} {225}{}{Powiem.} {226}{}{Lepiej trzymaj kciuki, że zapomnę. Bo jeżeli będę coś z tego pamiętać, to zrobię ci z dupy jesień średniowiecza.} {227}{LIEUT40}{Doskonale. Sądzę, że rozumiesz. Zatem na pewno chcesz powiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się twoja Krypta? Tortury potrafią być takie przyjemne.} {228}{}{Tak, na pewno.} {229}{}{Skoro już o tym wspomniałeś, nie.} {230}{}{Czy mogę ci najpierw zadać kilka pytań?} {231}{LIEUT40a}{Przypuszczałem, że może uda ci się spojrzeć na to z mojej perspektywy. Żadnych wahań?} {232}{}{Powiem ci wszystko.} {233}{}{Tak, odwidziało mi się, i nigdy ci nie powiem.} {234}{}{Czy mogę ci najpierw zadać kilka pytań?} {235}{LIEUT41}{Och, to wspaniałe. Wiesz, faktycznie niedowierzałem moim podoficerom, gdy mówili, że pochwycili pierwszorzędnego normala. Tak miło mi cię widzieć.} {236}{}{Idź do diabła.} {237}{}{Czego ode mnie chcesz?} {238}{}{Jej!} {239}{LIEUT42}{Tak, rzeczywiście umiesz posługiwać się słowami, nieprawdaż? A słowa to to, czego chcemy, zanim...} {240}{}{Jak to, "zanim"?} {241}{}{Niczego ze mnie nie wyciągniesz!} {242}{LIEUT43}{Ależ staniesz się wnet jednym z nas, oczywiście. Nie mogę mieć pierwszorzędnego normala w doskonałym stanie i nie uczynić go jednym z Wybranych, prawda? Po tym, jak mi powiesz, gdzie znajduje się twoja Krypta.} {243}{}{Mam ci to powiedzieć? Jesteś niemal zabawny.} {244}{}{Pod jednym warunkiem.} {245}{LIEUT44}{Och, jak chwalebnie. Ale dość głupot. Gdzie leży twoja Krypta?} {246}{}{Nie powiem.} {247}{}{Cóż... Pod jednym warunkiem.} {248}{LIEUT45f}{Cóż, wywarłaś na mnie spore wrażenie. Moi szpiedzy mówili mi, że jesteś zaradna, ale wydaje się, że i tak nie docenili twoich talentów. Straż, pochwycić ją!} {249}{LIEUT46}{Aach, miła była drzemka? Mam niekłamaną nadzieję, że tak. Lecz teraz czas przejść do interesów.} {250}{}{Idź do diabła.} {251}{}{Czego ode mnie chcesz?} {252}{LIEUT48}{Umysł po prostu nie jest w stanie ogarnąć twego intelektu. Czemu legiony nie padły ci do tej pory do stóp, nigdy nie pojmę. Straż, zabrać stąd tego matołka!} {253}{LIEUT50}{Jak powiedziałem...} {254}{lieut51}{Jak mówiłem ci wcześniej...} {255}{LIEUT52}{Tym razem słuchaj, proszę, uważnie. Powiedziałem...} {256}{lieut53}{Mówiłem ci...} {257}{LIEUT54}{Wiesz, przypominasz mi karalucha, którego niegdyś posiadałem. Zmiażdżyłem go, ponieważ irytowało mnie jego cichutkie tupotanie. Pamiętaj o tym.} {258}{LIEUT55}{Jest z ciebie irytujący człowieczek, nieprawdaż? Nie będę tego ponownie powtarzać.} {259}{LIEUT56}{Jedność jest celem wszystkich supermutantów. Dzięki wirusowi FEV zjednoczymy całą ludzkość w Pokoju.} {260}{LIEUT57}{Wirus FEV został odkryty przez Mistrza wiele lat temu. To on czyni nas Wybranymi. Ale wkrótce się o tym przekonasz, zapewniam.} {261}{LIEUT58}{Mistrz jest Ojcem dla nas wszystkich.} {262}{LIEUT59}{Jedynie instrument służący realizacji naszych planów. To bez znaczenia, wszyscy ludzie będą Wybrańcami... lub trupami.} {263}{LIEUT60}{To w Kadziach przechowywany jest FEV, i to w nich wy, normale, stajecie się jednymi z nas. Oczywiście, niektórzy umierają okropną, straszliwie bolesną śmiercią, ale cóż, to pechowcy.} {264}{LIEUT61}{To ludzie, którzy nie byli wystawieni na działanie promieniowania. W Kadziach generalnie powodzi im się lepiej niż pozostałym. Jesteś ich doskonałym przykładem.} {265}{LIEUT62}{Zbudowano je przed Wojną. Są dla nas podstawowym źródłem pierwszorzędnych normali.} {266}{LIEUT63}{Morfeusz. To całkiem zabawne. On myśli, że jest czymś tak bardzo istotnym, a nie tylko larwą zwerbowaną przez Mistrza do przewodzenia jego nonsensownym Dzieciom Katedry. Ach, cóż. On też zostanie zanurzony w Kadzi i prawdopodobnie umrze okropną śmiercią... mam nadzieję.} {267}{LIEUT64}{To teraz nieistotne.} {268}{LIEUT65}{To pytanie jest pozbawione związku z Jednością.} {269}{LIEUT66}{Nie zaszczycę tego choćby odpowiedzią.} {270}{LIEUT45m}{Cóż, wywarłeś na mnie spore wrażenie. Moi szpiedzy mówili mi, że jesteś zaradny, ale wydaje się, że i tak nie docenili twoich talentów. Straż, pochwycić go!} {271}{LIEUT39f}{Och, naprawdę bardzo podziwiam twoją niezłomność. Straż, zabrać ją i przygotować do zanurzenia. Powie nam, gdzie jest jej Krypta, kiedy będzie jednym z nas.} {272}{LIEUT39m}{Naprawdę bardzo podziwiam twoją niezłomność. Straż, zabrać go z powrotem do jego celi i przygotować do zanurzenia. Powie nam, gdzie jest jego Krypta, kiedy będzie jednym z nas.} # Lieutenant Tell-Me-Abouts generic responses {980}{LIEUT64}{To teraz nieistotne.} {981}{LIEUT65}{To pytanie jest pozbawione związku z Jednością.} {982}{LIEUT66}{Nie zaszczycę tego choćby odpowiedzią.} # # Lieutenant Tell-Me-Abouts # {1000}{}{Jedność} {1001}{}{FEV} {1002}{}{Mistrz} {1003}{}{Dzieci} {1004}{}{Kadzie} {1005}{}{normale} {1006}{}{Krypty} {1007}{}{Morfeusz} {1008}{}{wirus} {1100}{LIEUT56}{Jedność jest celem wszystkich supermutantów. Dzięki wirusowi FEV zjednoczymy całą ludzkość w Pokoju.} {1101}{LIEUT57}{Wirus FEV został odkryty przez Mistrza wiele lat temu. To on czyni nas Wybranymi. Ale wkrótce się o tym przekonasz, zapewniam.} {1102}{LIEUT58}{Mistrz jest Ojcem dla nas wszystkich.} {1103}{LIEUT59}{Jedynie instrument służący realizacji naszych planów. To bez znaczenia, wszyscy ludzie będą Wybrańcami... lub trupami.} {1104}{LIEUT60}{To w Kadziach przechowywany jest FEV, i to w nich wy, normale, stajecie się jednymi z nas. Oczywiście, niektórzy umierają okropną, straszliwie bolesną śmiercią, ale cóż, to pechowcy.} {1105}{LIEUT61}{To ludzie, którzy nie byli wystawieni na działanie promieniowania. W Kadziach generalnie powodzi im się lepiej niż pozostałym. Jesteś ich doskonałym przykładem.} {1106}{LIEUT62}{Zbudowano je przed Wojną. Są dla nas podstawowym źródłem pierwszorzędnych normali.} {1107}{LIEUT63}{Morfeusz. To całkiem zabawne. On myśli, że jest czymś tak bardzo istotnym, a nie tylko larwą zwerbowaną przez Mistrza do przewodzenia jego nonsensownym Dzieciom Katedry. Ach, cóż. On też zostanie zanurzony w Kadzi i prawdopodobnie umrze okropną śmiercią... mam nadzieję.} {1108}{LIEUT57}{Wirus FEV został odkryty przez Mistrza wiele lat temu. To on czyni nas Wybranymi. Ale wkrótce się o tym przekonasz, zapewniam.} {1109}{LIEUT65}{To pytanie jest pozbawione związku z Jednością.} {1110}{LIEUT66}{Nie zaszczycę tego choćby odpowiedzią.} {1111}{lieut45m}{Cóż, wywarłeś na mnie spore wrażenie. Moi szpiedzy mówili mi, że jesteś zaradny, ale wydaje się, że i tak nie docenili twoich talentów. Straż, pochwycić go!} {1112}{lieut39f}{Och, naprawdę bardzo podziwiam twoją niezłomność. Straż, zabrać ją i przygotować do zanurzenia. Powie nam, gdzie jest jej Krypta, kiedy będzie jednym z nas.} {1113}{lieut39m}{Naprawdę bardzo podziwiam twoją niezłomność. Straż, zabrać go z powrotem do jego celi i przygotować do zanurzenia. Powie nam, gdzie jest jego Krypta, kiedy będzie jednym z nas.} de:LT.MSG en:LT.MSG pt:LT.MSG ru:LT.MSG uk:LT.MSG Kategoria:Pliki z dialogami (Fallout)